Be Mine
by smallvillechick25
Summary: Voldemort's gone but things are more messed up than ever. Ron and Harry won't stop fighting. Draco's come back to school. And something that's happened to Ginny has completely changed her life. Can things go back to normal or will things get worse.
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

A/N: I had the idea for this story while I was having writer's block on my other story. I hope you like it. The more reviews I get, the quicker I update so if you want me to update any time soon, tell every person you know to read and review this story. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: In case you didn't know, I do not own Harry Potter or an of the other characters or ideas in the books, I just like writing about them.

Chapter 1

The Dream

It was still dark outside when Ginny Weasley awoke to the voices of Harry Potter, and her brother, Ron in the kitchen.

Ginny sat up and climbed off of her bed. She quietly opened her door and crept down the hallway to the top of the stairs so she could hear the conversation.

"I just can not understand how you could do that to me, you are supposed to be my best friend" Harry said.

"We have been through this before Harry. I did not do anything to you, she chose me over you. As hard as it is to believe, it happened, so just get over it" Ron replied. He was trying to defend himself against Harry even thought he didn't need to; he had not done anything wrong.

They were fighting again about what had happened with Hermione.

During Ginny's fifth year at Hogwarts she had dated Harry, and at the end of the year after Dumbledore had been killed Harry broke up with her.

Ginny was upset that Harry, the boy she had had a crush on since her first year at Hogwarts, had broken up with her; but was okay with it because Harry had explained why. He said that he was only breaking up with her because he was afraid of what might happen to her if Lord Voldemort found out they were dating. His reason for breaking up with her was not because he did not want to keep dating her. He had said that when Voldemort was gone, that if she still wanted to date him, they could be together again.

Well, Voldemort was gone; Harry, powered by his rage toward the dark wizard and aided by many other powerful witches and wizards, had defeated him, but Harry did not keep his promise to Ginny. When Voldemort was gone, Harry found himself a new girlfriend, Hermione.

It was never very clear why they had gotten together, but they did and Ginny was crushed. Luckily, Harry got a taste of how Ginny felt because shortly after Hermione and his relationship began, it ended. The main cause, Ron.

Ron took it hard that his two best friends were dating. Not because he felt left out, but because he was jealous. He was jealous that Harry always got so many girls and he did not, but most of all, he was jealous that the girl this time, was Hermione.

Ron did not keep his feelings a secret and Hermione could not bear to see him like that.

Hermione had never really felt anything for Harry, and Ginny doubted Harry felt anything for Hermione either. Hermione broke up with Harry and shortly after started dating Ron.

This was what started the fights. It wasn't that Harry wanted Hermione back; he just did not want Ron to have her. Defeating Voldemort had changed him. He could not stand losing, even when he did not really care to win.

Anyway, Harry's hasty decision to not return to Hogwarts for his seventh year so he could defeat Voldemort did not apply anymore, so Harry, Ron, and Hermione were going back to Hogwarts.

Ginny listened to the conversation, but soon realized that it was going the same way as every other one of their fights so she went back to her room.

She lay in bed and let her mind wander.

She could not wait for the school term to begin. Then she could finally get out of the house and away from Harry and Ron's constant arguments. She would be able to be with her own friends, who did not know what had happened to her over the summer, and would not always look at her with sympathy. She was over what had happened and she could not stand that everyone still felt sorry for her.

She closed her eyes and let sleep take over.

* * *

_She opened her eyes; she was in a cold, dark room._

_She tried to remember how she got there, and could recall a face, it was a face of evil. The face of the person who had insulted her, tried to kill her, and now had kidnapped her. She shuddered to think what he would do next._

_She wanted nothing but to see Harry. She wanted him to come and save her. She knew he would; she just did not know when. He had to save her; if for no other reason, he needed the glory._

_She looked down at the chains on her arms. She wanted to scream but she could not make any sound. There was no escape; she searched her mind for anything to get her out of this but came up with nothing._

_She looked around wildly for anything she could use but the room was empty._

_She searched for her wand, but it was not there, the person who kidnapped her must have taken it._

_A voice spoke, "Calm down you foolish girl, this is your own fault. You made your choice and now you must deal with the consequences."_

_"NO!" She screamed finding her voice; she tried to free herself from the chains that held her even though she knew it would do no good._

_"Do not try to get away, you will just cause yourself more pain."_

_She avoided looking at his face; she could not bear to look into his cold eyes._

_"If you had not had anything to do with Harry Potter then you would be home and safe right now. Say, where is Harry Potter anyway? I thought he would have at least started looking for you by now."_

_"Just let me go!" Ginny said._

_"Oh no, I have other plans for you."_

_The person who was talking came over to her and touched her shoulder sending shivers down her back._

_"Are you scared right now?"_

_She did not know what to do, without thinking she nodded her head._

_"Good, you should be" he said, and then-.

* * *

_

Ginny woke up drenched in sweat screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Ginny dear, calm down it was just a dream" Ginny heard the caring voice of her mother, Molly Weasley.

Ginny was shaking when she looked up at the door and saw that she had woken up everyone in the house.

Her father, Arthur Weasley, Ron, Hermione, and Harry were all standing in her room looking at her with concern.

"It wasn't a dream" Ginny said, "It was a nightmare." Now that she was awake she recognized what had happened in her dream. It was on the day that Harry had defeated Lord Voldemort. A death eater had captured Ginny. She did not know what happened had still bothered her so much. She was sure that she was over it. Of course someone does not just get over a thing like that.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

For a moment Ginny was touched by his concern, but remembered what had happened to her because he was too busy shagging Hermione to help her and quickly moved onto emotions very different than touched.

"It was just what happened that day that, well you know" Ginny said.

"Oh" Harry said with guilt on his face, "Well-."

Ginny cut him off, "Really everyone I am fine, I would like to be alone right now."

"Of course dear" Molly said, she stood up and shuffled everyone out of the room.

Ginny lay back down on her bed, terrified to go back to sleep for fear that she would relive what had happened next. She wanted even more to get to Hogwarts soon. She hoped that the two days before she could board the Hogwarts Express would pass quickly.

"Until then" she thought, "I probably won't get much sleep."


	2. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

A/N: The more reviews I get, the quicker I update so if you want me to update any time soon, tell every person you know to read and review this story. I'm not kidding. Also please read my story called "Voldemort's Daughter." Oh and also if you haven't read anything by LittlePixie you're missing out because her stories are awesome.

Disclaimer: I don't want to get in trouble so, I don't own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley or any of the other character; I don't even own my own house for that matter. Well this is depressing talking about all the things I don't own I think I'll go cry now.

Chapter 2

Diagon Alley

"Draco Malfoy get down here now!" That was the first thing Draco Malfoy heard when he woke up Saturday morning.

His mother was calling him and she sounded angry.

He pulled off his covers and got out of bed. He walked out of his room wearing a shirt and boxers.

He walked slowly down the stairs to his mother who had her hands on her hips and looked unhappy.

"Draco Malfoy I have been calling you for the past ten minutes why haven't you answered?" Narcissa asked.

"Mother I was sleeping!" Draco said.

"Sleeping? You were sleeping! It's noon Draco!"

"Well sorry for being tired. Anyway why did you call me?"

"You're going back to school." She said.

"What? You just decided this and didn't even ask me if it was okay?"

"Draco the Dark Lord is gone and God only knows where your father is, what else were you planning on doing?"

"I don't know, but everyone knows that I tired to kill Dumbledore!"

"Draco, everyone knows that Severus killed him, we can just say that the Dark Lord threatened you that if you didn't try and kill him then he would kill you."

"He did say that mother."

"Exactly so we won't even have to lie" Narcissa said.

"But-" Draco started.

"No Draco, you're going and that's final. I'll take you to Diagon Alley today and you can get your supplies."

"Fine" Draco said, with that he turned and stormed back up the stairs.

Who did she think she was? Just deciding things like that without even checking if it was okay with him?

He went into his room and pulled a pair of pants and a shirt. He put them on, cursing his mother the entire time. He left his bed unmade, knowing that the house elf would tidy up his room for him. He went into the bathroom, not bothering to shower since he had the night before. He combed his hair until it looked the way he wanted it to.

He heard his mother calling him again so he pulled on some shoes and went downstairs.

"Okay Draco let's go" she said.

Draco was able to apparate and they found themselves in Diagon Alley in a matter of seconds.

As they walked Draco asked his mother "Why would the accept me back to Hogwarts anyway?"

"Don't you worry about that Draco" Narcissa said pulling out the list of school supplies Draco would need, "You can manage getting this by yourself can't you Draco? I have some things I have to do."

"No problem" he said.

Narcissa walked off and Draco observed the area around him. Diagon Alley looked a lot better now that Lord Voldemort was gone. The shops were mostly repaired, people walked around not worrying about what would happen next. Now that Voldemort was gone, they didn't have anything to worry about. Draco envied them, now that Voldemort was gone he had even more to worry about.

Draco looked over his list and started off to get his supplies.

He was soon done getting his supplies and started off to find his mother.

He walked around for a little while looking for her, but still not having any luck finding her.

That was when he bumped into someone.

"Hey watch where you're going" he said. Then he saw the familiar red hair and knew who it was. Even though he didn't see her face he knew it was Ginny Weasley.

The Weaslette didn't say anything for a minute and bent down to pick up her stuff.

He touched her on the shoulder to get her attention and she froze.

"Weasley?" he asked, but he didn't get any response.

Hey sorry that chapter was kinda short, the next one will be longer though. Hey thanks for the reveiws from Moonlight333, SilkandSoot, bratiebrunette27, and LittlePixie.


	3. Chapter 3: The New Head Boy

A/N: Okay I stopped crying long enough to write this chapter. Please read and review. Oh and read "The Mystery of Things" by it's really good.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 3

The New Head Boy

_The person who was talking came over to her and touched her shoulder sending shivers down her back._

_"Are you scared right now?"_

_She did not know what to do, without thinking she nodded her head._

_"Good, you should be" he said, and then he grabbed her and pulled her close to him and she screamed._

_"Respect your elders" he hissed in her ear._

_She felt a tear run down her cheek and-._

"Weasley? Weasley?" Draco tried. "Uh...Ginny?"

Ginny looked behind her and saw the same eyes, the same cold eyes...

"What's wrong with you?" Draco asked.

Ginny said standing up and pushing his hand off her shoulder.

"I'm fine thanks for asking" she said bitterly.

"It's not my fault you weren't paying attention and bumped into me!" Draco said; then he realized how ridiculous he sounded.

"Whatever" Ginny said rolling her eyes and turning to walk away from him.

Draco watched her walk away from him.

"Bitch" he mumbled under his breath, knowing that she didn't really deserve to be called such a thing.

Ginny walked over to where everyone was waiting for her.

She saw Hermione and Ron talking to each other. Harry was standing a little way away from them pouting.

"Hi Ginny" Hermione said.

"Hey Mione" Ginny said. Ginny didn't hold anything against Hermione, even though she dated Harry. She figured she would only blame Harry and keep Hermione as a friend.

"Where have you been Gin?" Ron asked, "We've been waiting forever."

"I bumped into Draco Malfoy, well actually that prat bumped into me and blamed me for it" Ginny said.

Hermione laughed, "So you were just talking to him."

"Oh well, he touched my shoulder and I kinda had a flashback" Ginny said.

Hermione's smile disappeared; "Oh Ginny" she said.

Harry looked up and Ron shot him a glare.

"It's okay really" Ginny said, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Ginny, I feel terrible that happened to you, if I could go back and change it I would" Harry said.

"I believe she said she didn't want to talk about it" Ron said.

"I'm not the only one who could have possibly saved her you know!" Harry said, "Where were you Ron? Did you even notice she was missing?"

"Of course I knew she was missing! Anyway it wasn't my fault she was put in that situation!" Ron shot back.

"Guys!" Ginny yelled and they both looked at her. She continued lowering her voice, "If you are going to argue about this, at least don't do it in a public place."

Harry and Ron looked around and saw they had attracted the stares of many people.

Eventually the people got bored and went back to what they were doing. That was when Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Harry saw Molly Weasley coming toward them.

"Well let's get going" Molly said, "We don't have anything else we need to do."

"Okay" the four teens replied.

"Mum, Ginny had another flashback" Ron said, not knowing why he did.

"Oh dear" Molly said, "Ginny are you okay?"

"I'm fine mum" Ginny said glaring at Ron.

"I can't believe what a monster that man was, to do something like that" Molly said,

"Mum actually it would be you can't believe what a monster that man _is_; he's still alive" Ron said.

"I don't really care! He did something terrible and that's all that matters!" Molly spat at her son.

"Sorry" Ron mumbled.

"Really mum, could we just not talk about this?" Ginny asked.

"But Ginny dear, if you had a flashback then that means that it is obviously still bothering you; and if it's bothering you then you should talk about it" Molly said.

"It's not bothering me, I just ran into Draco Malfoy today and he touched my shoulder and it just triggered a memory or something. So please let's just drop this" Ginny said practically begging. Really she was using every ounce of strength she had not to break down and start crying. She hated when people talked about what happened. When people didn't talk about it she was fine.

"Well anyway I have big news" Hermione said trying to help Ginny out.

"Oh really dear? What is it?" Molly asked.

Ginny gave Hermione a grateful smile.

Hermione smiled and said, "I'm head girl for this year at Hogwarts."

"That's wonderful" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yeah that's really great Mione" Ginny said.

"Well aren't you a prefect?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Yeah" Ginny said.

"Well this is great; everyone is a prefect but me" Harry said jokingly.

Nobody said anything and Harry shut up again.

"Well guess what I heard" Ron said.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"I heard that Draco Malfoy is the new head boy."

"No way!" Hermione said.

"Are you kidding? After what he did? He tired to kill Dumbledore!" Ginny said.

"I'm not kidding; they actually let that prat be head boy" Ron said.

"Watch your mouth Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Aw come on mum, you know what a git ferret face is."

Everyone laughed at this.

"It's not really Draco Malfoy I have a problem with" Ginny said quietly without meaning to.

The laughter stopped and Ginny wished she hadn't said what she had said.

"Well let's go home; we've wasted enough time as it is" Mrs. Weasley said.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and they walked into a shop where they could use floo powder to get back to the Burrow.

_'Draco Malfoy is going to be Head Boy is he?' _Ginny thought, _'This should be an interesting year.'_

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I didn't mean for it to be so short. Don't forget to review please. I'll post the next chapter soon and I'll try to make it longer I promise. Remember the more reviews I get, the faster I update.

Thanks for the reviews from Starr33, Draco's True Lover, bratiebrunette27, Kitsune Sohma, and Penguin Lover.


End file.
